1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling a rechargeable battery mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there are known technologies for controlling charging and discharging of a capacitor and a lead battery mounted as rechargeable batteries on a vehicle. For example, JP-A-2011-4556 discloses a technology for enabling a power supply device for a vehicle connected to a lead battery and a capacitor to control electric loads such as a car audio system.